Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is an American animated televison series. The show is about Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, and we look at their lives over the 104 day-long summer vacation. Every day they make a great new project, which annoys their sister, Candace, who is always trying to bust them and is evil. Running gags (not Aunt Steve tho) happen in every single episode, and the B-Plot always features Perry the Platypus, who fights Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and is thier pet platypus(obviously). The two plots come together at the end of each episode which gets rid of the boys' project and all traced of it just before Candace can show it to their mother (who unsurprisingly thinks Candace is crazy). This usually leaves Candace very frustrated. Once,tThe show has lots of songs. THIS SHOW ROCKS! GO PHINEAS AND FERB! W00T W00T! It had its own movie that was better than every other stupid Disney Channel "Original" Movie. This show is beating SpongeBob (even though I like it) the second I type! It's gonna get it's own movie (NO, not the AT2D) A THEATER MOVIE (HA! To you haters! >:) In one episode, Phineas and Ferb found an alien called meap! MEAP!!! He is very very VERY AWESOME. I'm serious. Everybody loafs meap Characters meap 22.gif|Meap. The most important character.|link=Meap kevin2.PNG|An EXTREMELY important character, not as much as Meap though... Phineas_Flynn.png|Phineas with his awesome triangle head|link=Phineas Flynn Ferb_Fletcher.png|Ferb is awesome|link=Ferb Fletcher Candace Mustache Icon.jpg|This is Candace|link=Candace Flynn Perry only wears a hat.png|Perry is a fan favorite. He also, only wears a hat (Occasionally)|link=Perry the Platypus Heinz_Doofenshmirtz2.png|My name is Doof and you'll do what I say! Woop Woop!|link=Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz This is hawt.png|This is Major Monogram in his casual form. Daniel PnF style.png|Alternate Phineas' real self in the show. Purple_wisp.gif|This fancy dancin' thing.... roller coaster.png|The Rollercoaster appears in two episodes, the 2nd for revenge. 2DKrissyFullSize.jpg|This what Awesome looks like in the show Xmas.jpg|Christmas Tree, the one that was banned from the show. gabe newells.png|Gaben, he appears in Season 3. stacy.png|candace's best friend peter panda.png|Perry's arch nemases The Front of Phineas' Head.jpg|Split-Second Phineas Other Pictures Road trip 2.jpg|aw poop|link=Road Trip 200px-PnF Christmas Special Art.png 250px-Rollercoaster PaF.png 254006 229030623775687 216390138373069 1002895 2618772 n.jpg 263952 246979171980832 216390138373069 1061725 4569402 n.jpg 300px-Mummy promo.jpg 300px-Paf019.png GetImage.png kevin3.jpg Phineas lighting.gif Wiley Phineas Road Runner Ferb.png|Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner as Phineas and Ferb ferbsd.png|Freb in the second dimension Notes Althrough Phineas and Ferb was popular at the beginning of the the wikis lifespan if has declined and virtually no one remembers it ever existed. P&F was at its height in 2011, its strength forever, its crowning moment was Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension. Everyone wanted to see it. Alas, the Phineas and Ferb power is dried up the power it had in 2011 was draining away in 2012, and had died in 2013. It is assured as we come upon 2014 that Phineas and Ferb will be forgotten completely as Gertie, Pokemon, and Shadow Kills were. Although they may not exist anymore we can still keep them in our Memories. A Brief Timeline ----2010 P&F Orgins----2011 P&F Love at its Height----P&F Decline----2013 Death of P&F----2014 Forgetonment of P&F----2015 P&F gets cancelled This makes the S&K wars completely pointless. No one even won. It appeared we had won S&K was gone, P&F was victorious over the evil's of pokemon. However P&F soon fell apart and was dust in the wind. But Pokemon, could it finally take its revenge? No. It received little attention afterwards and the best it could get was a news update. This makes our war all for naught, the fandoms lost their power anyways. It has always been that a single user has started wars, angered the populace of a wiki and resulted in a war. Luckily we've only had two I would fear I do not have the courage to fight in another. But friends that is not important, what is it that even if your bases are swept away, what truly matters will always be left behind. And that special thing will never be lost. I bid you well for reading this. This will be all for now. Au revoir Category:Random Works! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Epik Pages Category:TV Shows Category:Meap Category:Disney Category:Epic Category:Epic Works! Category:The Random Channel Category:For Teh Lulz Category:EPIKEST THING EVERZ!!! Category:Phineas Category:Ferb Category:PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA DO IT ALL AND YOU KNOW IT! Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Doofenshmirtz Category:Nostrils Category:Buford Category:Baljeet Category:Isabella Category:Norm Category:The Talking Zebra Category:Christmas Category:Teevee Category:Songs Category:Mac and Cheese Category:Dimensions Category:2nd Dimension Category:Epic Shows Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Pickles Category:Random-osity Category:Golden Age Pages